


Dinner

by Mirime



Series: A Tale From Far Away [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Star Wars EU based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet from my Star Wars EU based series. Just a snippet.</p>
<p>Gold and Belle have a dinner and make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunny that clamped down so hard I couldn't focus on anything else. Still, rereading personal favourites by Timothy Zahn while my online life revolves around Once Upon A Time and Rumbelle? Really, what have I expected to happen? This is just a small snippet, a scene that has materialized in my brain and refused to leave.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply.

She was unimpressed, Gold realized as he observed his new companion pause in the doorway and take in the dinner table set for two. Her sharp blue eyes flicked around the room, most likely cataloguing the positions of anything that might come useful either for attacking or for retreating. She had been trained well. Then again, if his suspicions about her origins were true, it was no wonder.

"Something the matter, dearie?" he inquired after she made no move to take a seat.

"I don't know what gave you the impression that our arrangement was more than a business deal-" she started saying and Gold had to chuckle.

"Oh, no, don't flatter yourself. I make it a point to have a private dinner with all of my new associates. It is a quirk of mine."

"The famous Corellian hospitality?" Belle asked as she finally entered the cabin and circled the table to sit with her back to the wall.

"There's not enough hard liquor to be Corellian," he answered honestly and her lips twitched in an almost-smile. He took the other seat and uncorked a dusty bottle. "I do have a good vintage of Bothawui wine, though. Say what you want about Bothans, they know how to make a fine wine."

"You like fine things, don't you?"

"Only the very best, dearie. Be it on my table or in my organization."

She took the glass he proferred and took a cautious sip. She reminded him of Regina, he realized. There was the same caution, the same awareness around her as had been around his second-in-command during her early months with his organization. Gold steered his thoughts away from his missing lieutenant, safe in the knowledge that Jedi Master Emma Swan herself had gone looking for her. If anyone could find Regina, it would be Emma. And he couldn't imagine a problem the two capable and efficient women couldn't handle together.

To be capable and efficient were two qualities that Gold prized highly in his employees. He had witnessed Belle's abilities several times by now and he was very impressed with what he had seen. She would be an asset to his work, if he could convince her to join him after their little jaunt to the Outer Rim was over.

"So," she started, rolling the crystal stem of the glass between her fingers. "Care to tell me more about this trip? Like, who is Zoso?"

Gold prided himself on never giving anything away without a price. And he knew now that Belle had been hiding in Henry's room during his discussion with Lancelot. Of course, she had heard his old employer and mentor's name. But her casual dropping of it still surprised him. He hid himself behind his own glass of wine.

"Ah, I almost forgot about your little hide-and-seek stunt in Councillor Blanchard-Nolan's apartment. Shame on you, dearie. Has no one ever told you eavesdropping is rude?"

"Has no one ever told you changing the subject rarely works?" she countered and he let a pleased smile flash across his face. Oh yes, capable and efficient and smart and with enough courage to take up a battle of words with a man of his reputation, in his own cabin, on his own ship... Belle D'Ukal might just be his greatest discovery since Regina had agreed to work for him.

"How about we make a deal?" he asked. She studied him with those distrustful blue eyes of hers and he couldn't resist smirking a bit. "I feel bad for how you were... coerced, into accompanying me, so my price will be generous, don't worry about that."

"I didn't worry," Belle denied stubbornly but he noticed the slight relaxation of her shoulders.

"Of course not," he agreed gallantly. "Once we are halfway to Exocron, I shall tell you half of the story of how I know Zoso and the history between us. In return, I shall ask one simple question and you will answer it truthfully. How does that sound?"

"That's all?" she asked disbelievingly. Gold shrugged.

"You are accompanying me to one of the worst parts of the known universe. I would say you deserve something in return."

"And one question answered truthfully is all you want from me?"

He chuckled. She had a suspicious mind, this one and rightfully so.

"For now," he admitted. "I won't deny that I have some hopes of a further cooperation between us once this all is over but that will be entirely up to you, dearie."

She studied him for a while longer before nodding and extending her glass forward.

"Then I accept your deal," she declared and he clinked his glass against hers, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Excellent," he murmured and drained his wine. The deal was struck.


End file.
